Barbarian
=Abilities= Str > Con > Dex > Wis > Int > Cha =Races= Half-orcs have +2 bonus to Str (A Barbarian's main ability score) and -2 each to Int and Cha (A Barbarian's usual dump stats). Orcs have the same stat adjustments as Half-Orcs, but have a further +2 to Str and -2 to Wis. If you can work around or ignore the light sensitivity Orcs receive, these extra bonuses can be worth it. Warforged have +2 bonus to Con and are immune to fatigue. That means they suffer no ill effects after raging. =Feats= Power Attack is the main source of extra damage for the Barbarian. It is almost allways paired with a two-handed weapon because it will grant a 2:1 (Damage:Penalty) ratio when used with such a weapon rather than the regular 1:1 with a one-handed weapon. Cleave and Greater Cleave should be taken only if you face hordes of weak creatures often. For example, in a war campaign. Improved Sunder should be taken early on along with Cleave to allow for the tactical feat Combat Brute at sixth level maximizing power attack without taking a prestige class. =Class Features= Rage is the signature ability of the Barbarian. At L1 it gives him a +4 unnamed bonus to STR and CON for 3+(newly improved)CON. After that he becomes fatigued (-2 STR and DEX, can't charge or run). You can only Rage once per encounter. Greater Rage : Increase Rage to +6/+6, good stuff; your main reason to go Barb 11. Fast Movement: +10 ft when wearing medium armor or less. Uncanny Dodge/Improved Uncanny dodge : Being Flatfooted or flanked usually mean getting hit hard, getting rid of this is good. Trap Sense : If you can swap it via an Alternate Class Feature, do it. Damage Reduction : Good stuff, DR/- is a winner, 1 or 2 might not seem a lot but it might save you Tireless Rage : Get rid of the annoying Fatigued condition after your rage (unless warforged) Mighty Rage : If you went Barbarian 20 it's for that Barbarian Breakdown L1 : If you are going for a melee build, Barbarian 1 with Extra Rage get you pretty much all you want L11 : Mighty Rage isnt bad but if you plan to Multiclass I suggest you to get out at L1. =Multiclassing= =Alternate Class Features= Aquatic Barbarian (SW, p 48): fast movement applies to racial swim speed instead of land speed Berserker Strength (PHB 2, p 33): Lose rage. Gain a rage that activates every time your hp drops to below 5x your barbarian level. Bonus Feat (SSt, p 44): Gain a bonus feat, lose improved uncanny dodge. Crafty Hunter (UA, p 58): Gain favored enemy, archery combat style, improved archery combat style, and greater archery combat style. Lose rage and indomitable will. Ferocity (CS, web): Lose normal rage, gain ferocity which boosts Str and Dex instead of Con. Roof Dweller (CS, web): Instead of fast movement, gain the roof walker feat. At 6th level, gain the roof jumper feat. Spell Sense (CM, p 35): Lose trapsense. Gain AC bonus vs spells. Spiritual Totem (CC, p 46): Lose fast movement, gain one of the following: Bear Totem: Improved Grab ability Eagle Totem: +4 bonus to search and spot Fox Totem: +4 bonus to Hide and Move Silently Lion Totem: Gain Pounce ability Wolf Totem: +2 to attack rolls while flanking Streetfighter (CS, web): Lose damage reduction to gain special abilities and benefits while charging. ~ Totem Barbarian (UA, p 48): Ten various animal totems, each trades various features: Ape Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the ape totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, an ape-totem barbarian gains a climb speed equal to one-half his base land speed (round down to the nearest 5-foot interval). For instance, a human, elf, half-elf, or half-orc ape-totem barbarian has a climb speed of 15 feet, while a dwarf, gnome, or halfling ape-totem barbarian has a climb speed of 10 feet. At 2nd level, an ape-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. A 3rd level ape-totem barbarian gains Power Attack as a bonus feat. At 5th level, an ape-totem barbarian's climb speed equals his base land speed. Bear Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the bear totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. A 1st-level bear-totem barbarian gains Toughness as a bonus feat. At 2nd level, a bear-totem barbarian gains Improved Grapple as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. A 3rd-level bear-totem barbarian gains Great Fortitude as a bonus feat. Beginning at 5th level, a bear-totem barbarian gains a +4 bonus on grapple checks when raging. Boar Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the boar totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. When raging, a 1st-level boar-totem barbarian is treated as having the Diehard feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. At 3rd level and higher, a boar-totem barbarian's rage lasts for 2 rounds longer than normal. Beginning at 7th level, a boar-totem barbarian's damage reduction is 1 point higher than the normal value. Thus, at 7th level, a boar-totem barbarian's damage reduction is 2/-, and it rises by 1 point every three levels thereafter. Dragon Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the dragon totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. A 1st-level dragon-totem barbarian gains Blind-Fight as a bonus feat. At 2nd level, a dragon-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on saves against paralysis and sleep effects. At 5th level, a dragon-totem barbarian gains the frightful presence ability. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 barbarian level + barbarian's Cha modifier. Eagle Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the eagle totem does not gain the standard fast movement and trap sense barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, an eagle-totem barbarian's keen vision grants him a +2 bonus on Spot checks. An eagle-totem barbarian gains Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat at 3rd level. Horse Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the horse totem does not gain the standard uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 2nd level, a horse-totem barbarian gains Run as a bonus feat. A 3rd-level horse-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Handle Animal checks made with regard to horses and a +2 bonus on Ride checks made to ride a horse. At 5th level, a horse-totem barbarian gains Endurance as a bonus feat. Jaguar Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the jaguar totem represents the "standard" barbarian and gains the standard barbarian class features. Lion Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the lion totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, a lion-totem barbarian gains Run as a bonus feat. A 2nd-level lion-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Hide checks. A 5th-level lion-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on damage rolls whenever he charges. Serpent Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the serpent totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, a serpent-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves against poison. A 2nd-level serpent-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Move Silently checks. At 3rd level, a serpent-totem barbarian gains Improved Grapple as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. A serpent-totem barbarian gains Improved Initiative as a bonus feat at 5th level. Wolf Totem Class Features A barbarian dedicated to the wolf totem does not gain the standard uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. A 2nd-level wolf-totem barbarian gains Improved Trip as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. A 5th-level wolf-totem barbarian gains Track as a bonus feat. ~ Totem Manifestation (CC, p 46): Lose damage reduction, gain one of the following: Bear Totem: 1 hp/level Eagle Totem: +1 to spot and search each level you would normally get damage reduction Fox Totem: +1 to hide and move silently each level you would normally get damage reduction Lion Totem: Roar, every creature within 30' must save or be shaken. Once per day, gain an additional use per day every time your damage reduction would normally increase Wolf Totem: Gain track, and +2 to survival Trapkiller (DS, p 8): Lose trapsense, gain trapfinding. Use survival to find traps, attack rolls to disable. Uncanny Bravery (DrM, p 14): Gain immunity to draconic presence and resistance to fear instead of improved uncanny dodge. Unholy Fury (EoE, p 22): must be CE; lose fast movement; gain smite vs. non-CE creature once every rage View Spirit World (CC, p 46): lose uncanny dodge, once per day gain darkvision and a bonus to spot and search checks. Wastelands Damage Reduction (SSt, p 44): gain DR 1/- against wasteland creatures and hazards that stacks with normal DR, lose 1 rage/day. Whirling Frenzy (UA, p66): Rage increases Strength, Ref saves and AC, and allows an extra attack each turn, instead of normal benefit. =Racial Substitution Levels= Duskling Barbarian (MoI, p 43): d10 hitdice, add knowledge: the planes to class skill list 1st level: Incarnum Speed (can channel essentia to greatly increase speed), lose fast movement 7th level: Incarnum Defense (spend essentia to give damage reduction and energy resistance), lose damage reduction 11th level: Incarnum Rage (gain 2 points of essentia while raging), lose greater rage Fangshields Barbarian Substitution Levels (CV, p 40): must be nonhumanoid 3rd level: Fast Charge (increased movement when charging), replaces trap sense 5th level: Awesome Charge (make a charge attack as though with Awesome Blow), replaces uncanny dodge 7th level: Raging Vigor (spend rage to heal damage), lose 1 point of DR Goliath Barbarian Substitution Levels (RS, p 150): add knowledge: nature to class list 1st level: Mountain Rage (extra size/strength while raging), replaces normal rage 5th level: Fortification (25% chance to prevent crits and such), lose uncanny dodge 8th level: Skin of Stone (x/adamantine damage reduction instead of normal) Half-Orc Barbarian Substitution Levels (RD, p 159): 2nd level: Reckless Charge (+4 attack while charging, -4 AC), no uncanny dodge 5th level: Insightful Rage (+4 will vs. illusions), no improved uncanny dodge 7th level: Two-Handed Strike (+2 damage with 2 handed weapon), lose damage reduction 1/- Planar Barbarian (PlH, p 28): Add knowledge: the planes to class list 3rd level: Portal Sense replaces trap sense 7th level: Planar Damage Reduction (improved damage reduction vs. outsiders and extraplanar creatures), reduce normal damage reductio 11th level: Menacing Rage (aura weakens extraplanar creatures), lose greater rage =Prestige Classes= =Party Role= The Barbarian is a significant member of the party with a stronger skill base than the fighter but by and far the best hit points allowing them to serve as both a front line warrior as well as the primary woodsman for the party. Some players choose to treat the Barbarian as a tank, or damage soaking member, in this case the player would be advised to take the feat Goad from races of stone. =External Links= *Barbarian at d20srd.org *Barbarians with Class On The Boards *The 3.5 Barbarian Thread Category:Tanks Category:Player's Handbook